El sueño de un ¿sueño?
by lau-hb
Summary: Por más que Bella cerraba los ojos, todo seguia igual, era humana, todavia vivia en Florida y ni Edward o Rennesme estaban. Cuando los busco ellos existían, ¿que era verdad, que no? ¿cual era su tiempo? y mucho más importante ¿de quien era esa voz, esa silueta?


Apague el despertador, haciendo esto como si de verdad fuera una rutina, me senté en la cama, pronuncie el nombre de Edward como cada mañana, pero este no me contesto, en esta ocasión algo era distinto, el respirar ya no era una costumbre si no una necesidad ¿una vez más?, volví a pronunciar el nombre de Edward pero nada, mire a mi alrededor, recordaba muy bien esta habitación, era la que tenia cuando vivían con Rene, antes de que se casara y como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, fui consiente de donde me encontraba, me pare rápidamente y corrí hacia el baño, me coloque frente a un espejo, mi piel, mis ojos eran de nuevo como si fuera humana, no podía creer lo el espejo me reflejaba, nada tenia sentido, me observe una vez más, pero nada era como el ultimo recuerdo tenia, camine de manera lenta, una vez más hacia mi recamara, me pare en el marco de la puerta y la mire de principio a fin, no una, sino mil veces y todo parecía igual, como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado nunca, no entendía nada, como ráfagas de viento acudían a mi cabeza imágenes de lo que fue mi anterior vida, por que fue cierto ¿no?.

De manera lenta y monótona, di un paso, seguido de otro hasta llegar a la horilla de mi cama, me senté, cerré los ojos, los volví a abrir pero seguía en el mismo escenario, baje la vista y de igual manera mi cuerpo era la de una simple humana, el de la antigua Bella.

Trate de pensar con claridad, pero no era posible que un simple sueño, se pudiera sentir tan real, como si de verdad tantos años y cosas pudieron suceder de la nada, solo por obra de tú subconsciente, pero no tenia pruebas, me pare de manera abrupta e inicie a checar en todos mis cajones, en cada rincón de mi cuarto, que buscaba con exactitud no lo sabia, solo quería alguna prueba, aunque fuera la más insignificante, de que ese amor que experimente, que era capas de robarme cada suspiro que daba, mi pequeña Rennesme, mi familiar, que habían existido y no solo eran parte de una larga noche, de sueños confusos. Rogué, porque hubiera alguna prueba, pero nada, todo seguía igual, mi corazón se quería aferrar a esos recuerdos, pero lo que veían mis ojos era otra cosa. Pasaron minutos, no se cuantos con exactitud y yo seguía tirada en el piso y la lucha entre mi corazón y cerebro, no llegaba a nada uno aferrándose a que todo había sido real y el otro que todo estaba en mi mente, sola me cree esa fantasía, acaso eso podía ser ¿verdad?.

–¡Bella! ¿ya estas despierta?, baja a de desayunar – aquella voz fue la que me trajo una vez más a mi realidad, era la de mi madre no cabía duda –¿Cariño, estas bien?

–Si mamá, ahorita bajo – me arme de valor para poder contestar, había paso tanto desde la ultima vez que pronuncie esas palabras, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, podía sentir como caían lentamente, me las quite con una mano y aquella sensación por simple que parezca fue única, tenia tiempo, sin llorar y que de verdad me salieran lagrimas, de manera retorica, porque ya no estaba segura de que era real y de que no.

Me cambie de rápidamente, sin poner mucha atención en la ropa que escogía, salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y pude ver, aquello que pensé que no se me iba a otorgar el placer de verla una vez más, por inercia corrí hacia ella y la abrece, tomándola por sorpresa.

–¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto al mismo tiempo, que me regreso el abrazo.

–Nada – fue lo único que pude articular, puesto que las lagrimas habían venido una vez más a mi, en aquella otra realidad, ella había muerto hace poco, puesto que le había dado sangre en el hueso, fueron meses muy difíciles, en los cuales mi peor tortura fue que no pude estar con ella, todo el tiempo que en realidad había deseado, me aferre a ella, como si tuviera cinco años, teniendo el miedo de que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer, sin siquiera una palabra. Pasando unos largos minutos en los cuales, ella me acaricio la espalda y yo me tranquilice, nos dirigimos al comedor para desayunar.

–Mamá ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Claro – me contesto mientras nos servía unos hote-cakes

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? ¿grite en la noche o algo parecido? – eran preguntas algo absurdas, pero si ella las podía contestar y ayudarme tan solo un poco, a encontrar respuestas a mis dudas.

–Que preguntas tan raras Bella, no ayer te acostaste a la misma hora de siempre y en ningún momento de la noche te escuche gritar ¿por que?

–¿Estas segura?

–Claro que si, a que se deben estas preguntas tan raras

–Tuve un sueño muy raro, como si fuera algo que ya viví ¿eso puede pasar?

–No creo amor, fue solo un sueño, no hay más que decir – me contesto sin darle mucha importancia, únicamente asentí, comí mi desayuno, pase todo el día con Rene, a ella le pareció extraño pero se encontraba encantada, teniendo en cuenta que las dudas no disminuían si no que simplemente aumentaban.

Llego la noche me forma abrumadora, me recosté en la cama y solo espere que cuando despertara una vez más, regresara a mi tiempo de verdad, había disfrutado este día, pero gran parte de mi quería regresar con mi esposo, con mi hija, eran sentimientos que no le podían ganar simplemente a otras cosas. Cerré los ojos y espere que pronto todo volviera a la realidad.

Desperté de manera abrupta, sudando y agitada, trate de calmarme y para cuando fui consiente de esto, el sol ya había salido y yo seguía en la misma habitación que el día anterior, los recuerdos seguían ahí, la única diferencia que en esta ocasión mi mente revivió todo lo que sentí cuando los Vulturis vinieron hasta nosotros, para ver que pasaba con mi pequeña, acaso mi mente puede ser tan cruel o de verdad alguna de estas cosas sucedió.

Transcurrieron dos semanas, sin que la diferencia entre cada día, variara mucho, iba a la escuela, conversaba con algunos compañeros, era como si reviviera cosas que ya habían pasado, cada día era más monótono que el anterior, no es como si esto variara de lo que anteriormente fue su vida estudiantil. Invadida de mil dudas y estas únicamente crecían con el pasar de las horas, y la desesperación no se quedaba atrás, cada respiro que daba es como si una voz en su interior le dijera que dejara de perder el tiempo y enfrentara a su destino, buscar diariamente algo en el cuarto, como si aquella prueba que buscaba con desesperación fuera a aparecer de la nada, las noches transcurrían de lo mismo, aquellos sueños, recuerdos, ya no sabia como llamarlos aparecían una y otra vez, haciendo que despertara con el corazón acelerado. Aunque no podía negar que el tiempo que había pasado con su Rene, no fue algo que desperdicio, pero con el pasar de los días no podía ocultarlo más, ella ocupaba respuestas y solo había una manera de saber si todo era verdad o no, era ir a aquel lugar, donde comenzó todo, buscarlos, ver si eran reales o si en realidad lo único que tenia era exceso de imaginación.

–Mamá ¿podemos hablar? – le pregunte, mientras entraba en la cocina, ella se encontraba ahí comiendo algo de cereal.

–Claro, dime – me contesto, mientras con su mano me hacia ademan para que me sentara en la silla que había frente a ella.

–Quiero ir a Forgs de vacaciones – le dije, sin poder ocultar mi mirada

–Esta bien Bella, pero todavía falta un poco para vacaciones y …

–No mamá, quiero irme este fin de semana… – al pronunciar estas palabras, dejo de comer y toda su atención recayó en mi

–No entiendo ¿pensé que no te gustaba ir ahí? y ¿por qué tan repentinamente? No entiendo, además estas en clase

–Ya se, pero me entraron ganas repentinas por ir, la escuela es lo de menos, sabes que me puedo recuperar de manera rápida y en varias clases estoy adelantada, ¡por favor puedo ir!

–No estoy segura, tendría que hablarlo con tu padre, pero todavía no me explico, porque quieres ir y justo ahora – se quedo unos segundos, sin decir nada, pensativa – ¿por cuánto tiempo quieres ir?

–¿dos semanas? – no estaba segura de mi respuesta, que tal si, lo que iba a buscar nunca existió, pero si en realidad ellos estaban ahí, que pasaría tenia muchas dudas – creo, no se, depende… – conteste por fin

–¿Cómo que crees? Bella no te entiendo ¿ y dependiendo de que ? te podrías explicar mejor hija – me dijo algo confundida

–No lo se, mamá, pero simplemente siento la extraña necesidad de ir ahí y buscar algo – le conteste mientras me sonrojaba, a mi mente vino Edward.

–¿Esto se debe a tu extraño comportamiento de estos días?

–No, bueno si, mas o menos – se había dado cuenta, pero no me había comentado nada

–Bella, estoy más confundida que la principio de esta conversación, me puedes explicar de manera clara, por favor

–No lo se mamá, solo se que hace días, me desperté y sentía como si no perteneciera aquí y… – no sabia que tanto contarle o que no, sin que me considerara cuerda – hay un lugar que tengo la curiosidad de saber si existe o no, si me estoy volviendo loca o de verdad esta ese lugar y persona – lo ultimo lo pronuncio en voz muy baja, que no creo que me halla escuchado

–¿De verdad esto es tan importante para ti? Aunque puede que sea un simple sueño

–Si, puede sonar infantil, pero quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos

–Hay Bella, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

–Dos semanas, no menos, no más – le conteste con una sonrisa, podía ver esta batalla ganada – además que tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a papá

–Solo por esta vez, ya que se que para tu edad eres lo suficiente madura, para tomar esta decisión, hija, aun a si, espero que encuentres lo que sea que estés buscando – fue lo ultimo que dijo, para después pararse y darme un fuerte abrazo – ahora solo falta hablar con Charly, que no creo que le desagrade mucho la noticia.

A un paso más de resolver todas mis dudas, no pude evitar el sonreír como tonta hacia mi recamara, solo esperaba que el resultara no fuera muy precipitado, y podría sonar tanto pero como medida de prevención, trate de bloquear todos pensamientos de si iba a ir para con los Cullen, ya que Alice lo podría predecir y eso no era bueno para nadie, especialmente para mi, si quería saber si en realidad existían o no.

Fui a ponerme pijama, veía mi reflejo en espejo, mire mi brazo izquierdo donde recientemente me había salido un morete, ya que me había tropezado y por consiguiente caído y lastimándome mi brazo, pensar que en aquella otra realidad donde era vampiro, ya no tenían este tipo de incidentes, mis reflejos y equilibrios habían cambiando de manera sorprendente, ah sido como volver adaptarme a usar este cuerpo, mucho más frágil, aunque se supone que nada de lo que paso ah pasado ¿aun? O es que nunca llegara a pasar, ya no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia, a esperar que todo se vuelva a desenvolver de la misma forma, solo quiero respuestas y si estas son ciertas, quiero mi vida y mi familia de vuelta.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Rene me aviso, que mi vuelo salía el viernes, saliendo de la escuela y que Charly a si como esta sorprendido de mi repentina visita, también esta alegre, vería a mi papá de nuevo, que alegría.

Los siguientes días pasaron de manera rápido, solo que, ahora los recuerdos estaban más presentes. Algunos nuevos, especialmente del ataque de los Vulturis unos años después. Llego el gran día, arregle mi maleta, me despedí de mi mamá, me abrazo y hasta lloro, teníamos mucho, sin estar tanto tiempo separadas, si supiera que en poco tiempo, yo me mudaría con mi padre a vivir por más de un año. Todo el vuelo trate de estar tranquila, pero no pude, el único momento que pude cerrar mis ojos un momento, tuve uno de los sueños más raros, estábamos en el prado, podía distinguir una silueta a lo lejos y como si fuera por arte de magia una voz la cual no entendía con mucha claridad lo que me quería decir, trataba de acercarme, pero algo me tenia inmóvil, no podía hacer ningún movimiento y esa voz seguía susurrando cosas en un tono de desesperación, mientras que mi miedo iba creciendo paulatinamente. Abrí los ojos de manera rápida, mire a mi alrededor y todo seguía igual, yo estaba en un avión hacia Forgs, no estaba segura de lo que encontraría y aquella sobre y su voz, quería saber que o quien era.

Al llegar a Forgs, que no lo pude evitar. A pesar de que se hacia poco tiempo, para mi aquellas horas parecían eternas.

Al bajar del avión, fui por mi maleta y en cuento salí al exterior lo vi, no cabía duda de que era él, Charly mi papá, la primera vez que vine aquí, no supe como reaccionar solo que en esta ocasión no me la pensé dos veces y lo abrase, se quedo tieso unos momentos y al poco tiempo después, también me correspondió el abrazo.

–Te extrañe – fue todo lo que le dije

–Yo igual – me contesto, sabiendo que para él, estas simples palabras eran muy enredosas – ¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?

– Si – fue lo único que dije, antes de caminar a su lado, nos subimos al corro y nos dirigimos a casa, tenia mucha nostalgia, al pasar por estas calles una vez más, tenia mucho sin verlas, nuestra ultima estancia había sido Canadá, bueno en aquellos sueños o recuerdos, ya no se, ni como llamarlos.

Llegamos de manera rápida o por lo menos para mí, ya que cada paisaje que pasaba ante mis ojos, era un recuerdo más, es como si el mismo aire de Forgs, me los regalara en bandeja de oro, pero con las dudas incluidas.

–¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunto Charly, mientras bajaba mi maleta y nos dirigíamos a la entrada de la casa

–Bien gracias ¿y tú?

–Igual bien, me sorprendió la llamada de Rene, diciéndome que vendrías ¿esto no te afecta en la escuela?

–No, de hecho voy adelanta en casi todas las materias

–Que bueno… – pude verlo con la duda de si me preguntaba algo más o no

–La verdad, es que la ultima racha de exámenes me tenían algo estresada, entre algunos compañeros con los que no puedo relacionarme bien, pero todo tranquilo

–Me alegro, encargare una pizza para cenar, mientras tu te acomodas en tú cuarto

–Gracias – fue lo ultimo que dije, antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, parece que la excusa que le invente de la escuela lo dejo más que satisfecho

A cada paso que daba podía sentir como mi corazón latía más rápido, al entrar a mi recamara estaba diferente, puesto que mi papá no la modificaría hasta que viniera a vivir aquí, después de la boda de Rene, vi la cámara en la cual pase tantas noches abrazadas con Edward, o a pesar de estar dormida él siempre estaba a mi lado, ya nada era seguro. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos.

–Bella baja a cenar – al escuchar la voz de mi padre, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida

–Voy – fueron minutos los que no supe de mi, eso basto para que como una avalancha, cada momento llegara a mi. Tenia que relajarme, todavía quedaban varios puntos que hallarle solución. Baje las escales y en un silencio cómodo, de los cuales solo él era capaz. Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que él mencionara algo.

–¡Oh! Se me olvidaba – comento

–¿Qué cosa papá?

–Se me olvido, hablar con Bill, no se si te acuerdes de él, pero habíamos quedado de ir a pescar mañana, para cancelar – como si me hubiera caído del cielo, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar

–Claro que no papá, si ya tenias tus planes ve, acabo yo todavía voy a estar dos semanas más, no quiero que cambies tus compromisos solo por mí

–No es molestia, además tú no vienes todos los días

–Enserio no te preocupes por mí, ve a pescar, al cabo solo será por un día – me le quede mirando y parecía como si se estuviera en un conflicto interno

–Esta bien, me has convencido, pero solo porque en esta temporada hay buenos peses y ¿segura que estas bien aquí sola?

–Si, no te preocupes de todos modos el vuelo me dejo muy cansada y sirve que turisteo un poco.

–Esta bien, pero ten cuidado – como extrañaba aquellas palabras

–Papá, crees que pueda tener algún medio de transporte por si quiero ir a comprar algo

–Mmm…

–Se manejar muy bien y no iría muy lejos, más que para comprar algo que faltara para cocinar y si ese fuera el caso – creo que eso lo dije de manera muy abrupta, a lo mejor y no sabia hasta cuando tendría la siguiente oportunidad para estar sola y poder hacer aquella pequeña excursión

–Esta bien, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado y espero y no tengas la necesidad de salir – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación – Buenas noches hija

Recogí la mesa y me fui a dormir, a pesar de estar emocionada, me sentía cansada, al poner la cabeza en la almohada me caí en un profundo sueño, rápidamente recorrieron recuerdo de la primera vez que vine a Forgs y a si como en modo aleatorio hasta el recuerdo más viejo de ellos, hasta que me ubique una vez más en el prado, la sombra seguía en el mismo lugar, la silueta de esa persona, tenia algo que me ponía la piel chinita y de nuevo su voz, por más que trataba de poner atención eran como simples murmullos, que poco a poco iban aumentando, pero solo pude distinguir las siguientes palabras, tú tienes la llave… de hay gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y lo siguiente fue un alarido de dolor que no supe de donde provenía, me senté rápidamente, bañada en sudor, me pare de la cama un poco temblorosa y baje a la concina por un vaso de agua, mire por la venta y la luz del sol estaba en su máximo apogeo, iluminando la pequeña cocina.

Baje la mirada hacia la mesa de la cocina y me encontré con una nota de Charly:

_Isabella, me fui a pescar muy temprano, espero que todo este bien cuando regrese, Bill me presto su camioneta, espero y solo la uses para alguna emergencia, cuídala mucho, espero y descansas._

_Atte_

_Charlye_

Agarre las llaves de la camioneta y me asome de la ventana de la sala y afuera se encontraba la que había sido o será mi vieja camioneta que llegue a querer mucho, el momento había llegado. Me bañe, me cambie y tome algo de cereal antes de salir hacia aquella casa, no podía más con los nervios, había intentado bloquear lo más posible estos pensamientos, espero que todo salga bien. Al subirme a la camioneta más nostalgia me invadió, la arranque el viejo motor era el mismo, bello bello, estaba a leves minutos de saber si todo había pasado o no.

Todo era de los mas lentos, los segundos eran como pequeñas agujas encajándose en mi cuerpo en forma de presión, distinguí el camino, con tanta facilidad que me asusto, entre vueltas y caminos rectos.

El latir de mi corazón aumentaba entre más me acercaba, era ahora o nunca y no pensaba quedarme unos meses más con las dudas.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, delante de mi estaba aquella casa igual a la de mi sueño, estacione mi camioneta y baje de ella, estaba segura que todos se percataron de mi presencia, puesto que el motor del carro hacia demasiado ruido, camine unos pasos hacia delante y como si fuera una bienvenida estaban todos fuera de la casa, parados con cara de confundidos o de verme ahí. Su hermosura era igual a la de mis sueños, no cabía duda, todo era real, la prueba definitiva es que estaban delante de mi.

–¿Se le ofrece algo? – me pregunto la amable voz de Carlisle

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – esa fue Rosalie, tan sutil como siempre

–Eso no es lo que importa ahorita Ross, ¿te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntarme Carlisle y mientras yo los veía a todos, con la misma hermosura y características propia de ellos, no cabía duda era ellos, me quede estática, no pude reaccionar solo sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera perdiendo fuerzas lentamente, antes de caer…


End file.
